


Let me have this dance with you

by Tovarich



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Good Omens Celebration 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: This was a terrible idea. They were both completely unable to dance and even swaying in rhythm with the music proved to be impossible. But it didn't matter because they were both immensely enjoying it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Let me have this dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the 11th day of the Good Omens Celebration was "Old-fashioned".  
> I wanted to make this longer, but I was very tired and this was all I had the energy to write. I hope you'll enjoy it <3

It had been a bad idea, Crowley had known it from the start. But what could he say? He found an old gramophone in the back of one of Aziraphale's cluttered cupboards and he hadn't been able to resist. He might always make fun of Aziraphale for the way he dressed and his complete inability to catch up with new technologies, but Crowley still liked old things. He liked all cars, which was pretty obvious, he liked old music too, and he liked how old-fashioned Aziraphale's whole being was, from the way he dressed to the way he talked because it was reassuring in its constancy. Aziraphale was the one unvarying thing in an ever-changing world. And this was why when Crowley found the old gramophone with old vinyl records, he couldn't resist.

When music started playing, Aziraphale came into the backroom to find Crowley there. Despite the demon's eyes still being hidden by his sunglasses, Aziraphale could see on his face how entranced Crowley was by the music. They both stayed silent for a while, revelling in the memories brought back bay the sweet melody.

When "Dream a little dream of me" started playing, Crowley walked up to Aziraphale and bent to place a gentle kiss on his hand.

"Angel," Crowley said in a voice that he wanted to be suave but probably wasn't, "would you let me have this dance with you?"

"Of course, dear. How could I possibly refuse?"

This was a terrible idea. They were both completely unable to dance and even swaying in rhythm with the music proved to be impossible. But it didn't matter because they were both immensely enjoying it.

"Ngk, I'm sorry angel," Crowley apologise after stepping on Aziraphale's foot for what must have been the tenth time. "Maybe we should just stop, we are ridiculous." 

But Aziraphale didn't want to stop. They might have been horrible dancers, but this was extremely romantic and Aziraphale knew that Crowley liked it too. The poor dear was a real romantic at heart, even though he repeatedly tried to deny it. Being so close to each other, feeling so comfortable in that embrace, it was incredibly intimate. And being able to dance with each other without feeling ashamed of their complete lack of skill, without anyone around to laugh at them, this was quite frankly perfect.

"Oh no, please Crowley, let's continue," Aziraphale pouted. Of course, he knew Crowley could never resist that pout and Aziraphale had no qualms about using it whenever it was convenient.

And when Crowley sighed, giving in to Aziraphale's desire, the angel rewarded him with his brightest smile. Crowley was glad to still have his dark sunglasses covering his eyes, or Aziraphale would see how completely lovestruck he was. He had a reputation to maintain after all, although it was quite useless as Aziraphale already knew it was nothing more than a façade.

"Oh dear, would you let me take your sunglasses off? I miss seeing your gorgeous eyes."

The bastard, of course he would ask Crowley to remove the only barrier he still had and expose himself fully. But of course, Crowley complied. Anything to make his angel happy. The gentleness with which Aziraphale slid his sunglasses off his face and put them in the inner pocket of his jacket was almost too much. But it was the tenderness in Aziraphale's eyes as he looked at Crowley that really ended the poor demon. He buried his face in the crook of Aziraphale's neck to hide how red his cheeks had become.

Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley's head. "I love you, dearest," he said while being careful not to step on Crowley's feet.

At some point they stopped moving altogether, simply holding each other with the music softly playing around them, creating a soft atmosphere. 


End file.
